


unsteady

by rosalina2124



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalina2124/pseuds/rosalina2124
Summary: When Justin gets assualted by Bryce one night we'll he make it through,and we'll he be able to figure out life after Bryce?HoldHold onHold on to me'Cause I'm a little unsteadyA little unsteadyHoldHold onHold on to me'Cause I'm a little unsteadyA little unsteadyMama, come hereApproach, appearDaddy, I'm alone'Cause this house don't feel like homeIf you love me, don't let goIf you love me, don't let goHoldHold onHold on to me'Cause I'm a little unsteadyA little unsteadyHoldHold onHold on to me'Cause I'm a little unsteadyA little unsteadyMother, I knowThat you're tired of being aloneDad, I know you're tryingTo fight when you feel like flying





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter one  
The feeling of a warm body pressed against mine cause me to stir as I realize It’s just Bryce,and I try to move without waking him. He has his arm across my back,as if to hold me down,to claim me as his,to make the statement no one can have me but him. I manage to move without him stiring and my feet hit the floor quietly. I grab my discarded clothes at the foot of the bed,get dressed,then go to the bathroom.I turn on the light and catch a glimpse in the mirror,I look bad,I have bruises on my cheek,on my neck,down my back,on my hips. There’s not a inch of me that doesn’t hurt,he did some real bad stuff to me,real awful stuff,he fucking raped me,he got me high,and drunk,and then things went from there,it hurt,I blocked it out,eventually passed out,then woke up with him beside me. There’s not much I can do,he’s done it to a degree before,but not like this,not to this degree,I know I can go to the ER,for all the good it’ll do,it’s embarassing, I’m the golden boy,nothing like this is suposed to happen to me,it’s just not,and if this was to get out it would be bad,I know they legally can’t tell,but still. I realize I’m trembling as I my hands grip the sides of the sink,I need to get it together,before I even think about going to an ER. “Get it together Justin, you need to go to the ER”I murmur to myself,knowing that I need to do this,I need to get somewhere safe,I need to be safe,somewhere that’s not here. 

I know if I walk out of this house,I can’t ever come back,this is the end of the line,but I’d rather walk out of this house and be safe,than be screwed,be under his thumb forever. I know if I do this I’ll be put in the system,but I’d rather that,than being stuck here,like I have been for years now. He’s the only person who’ll take me in every time it happens,mom’s asshole of a boyfriend starts over all again,hitting me,fighting,the usual. He’s been the one to make sure I’m taken care of,in some sick way,but there’s always been an exchange of sex to be able to stay,almost always,since we’ve been 14. This is the first time he’s taken it all the way though,before it’s been touching,kissing a little bit,so on and so forth. I somehow get the courage,and I leave the bathroom,grabbing my ratty bag off the landing,it has my phone in it,some money,clothes,enough to get me by,and a charger. I manage to to get out,slipping out the backdoor,into the cold night air. 

I get out the back gate,then I walk down the alley way into the night. I somehow manage to get to the ER,I know I could call someone,but it’s not like they would care,give a damn,they’d probably hang up on me,assuming that I’m not in shit this deep. It’s not to bad of a walk,maybe 15 minutes,but I finally make it to the doors under the florescent lights. I take a deep breath then I go inside,and to the nurses station. I talk to the nurse,and since it’s a slow night she decides to take me back right away. She comes around the desk,then I feel her hand on my arm and I flinch. “Easy Justin,it’s alright love, I just want to get you back alright”she murmurs as I nod and I let her help me into a wheel chair. She then starts pushing me back as I see another nurse come up to us,to help. She looks familiar,Alex’s mom,shit,but I know she’ll take good care of me,that she’ll help me. They get me back to the exam room and I let them help me onto the exam table. They work on getting my vitals as his mom starts talking to me,taking my wrist in her hand,to check my pulse. “What happened out there sweetheart”she murmurs softly,knowing I’m tired and scared,and just done,but knowing she needs to know a answer,so they can get me what I need.   
“H-he fucking raped me,I got drunk and high,he got me drunk and high,I woke up in his bed,naked,and in pain”I murmur as I feel her squeeze my shoulder. “Oh honey,shh it’ll be alright,it’ll be alright,if it’s ok with you we’re going to do a kit,get evidence,get you taken care of”she murmurs softly,knowing that I need to take things slow,process things. “O-Ok”I murmur giving her permission. “OK hon,I’m going to go get stuff around to start the process,I’m not going to have you get into a gown just yet,preserve evidence,but you can lay down if you like,get some rest”she murmurs squeezing my hand gently. I nod then she and the other nurse leave,leaving me by myself for the first time. I feel hot wet tears on my cheeks as I close my eyes,to get some rest. The last thought in my mind is that I’ll be OK somehow,I’m scared now,but things will be OK somehow,they’ll have to be,I don’t need him,I can figure stuff out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The feeling of a cool hand on my back causes me to take in a breath as I realize it’s just the nurse and I try to relax. She has me standing on a piece of paper so we can get me undressed and into a gown. She explained the process to me earlier,why we need to do things this way,it’s to preserve evidence,but it’s not comfortable. “Easy Jus, your alright, try to relax alright,I’m not going to hurt you”she murmurs as I nod,and I let her continue the process. I let her take my hoodie off first,gently,carefully,then she does my shirt,revealing pale bruised skin. “Oh honey,do you mind if I get some pictures”she murmurs softly placing a cool gloved hand on my shoulder,”I don’t mind”I murmur softly as I feel her trace the bruises,trying to see where they being,and where they end. They begin by my shoulder blades,and go down,to my hips,where they suddenly stop. She takes a picture,then she continues the process. She get’s my shoes off,then she does my socks,having me lift one foot at a time,then she gets my pants off,and underwear leaving me exposed,vulnerable. She gets pictures,then wraps me in a sheet,to keep me from being exposed,and cold.

The other nurse comes in at this point,and they finish the examination,it’s not comfortable in the slightest,it’s painful,but it’s over before I know it. “Your all done honey,your being so brave”she murmurs softly carding a hand through my hair, “I don’t feel brave, I’m scared,what’s going to happen to me now”I murmur softly as she takes my hand in hers. “We’ll take good care of you,I promise that,I think I’m going to take you home with me tonight,we have a spare room,that way you have a safe place to stay,then we’ll go from there”she murmurs softly, “OK Carolyn,are you sure”I murmur softly,she told me I could call her by her first name earlier,to make me more comfortable. “I’m sure sweetheart,I’m going to let you get changed,then we’ll get out of here”she murmurs softly as I let her hand me my bag. She does so then she leaves,leaving me by myself for the first time. I manage to get changed,albeit sorely,and I wait for awhile. Before I know it she comes back,and it’s time to go. “You ready honey”she murmurs softly,approaching me with a wheel chair,she knows I’m jumpy and scared right now,so she’s taking it easy with me. 

I nod,then she helps me get into the wheel chair,placing the bag on my lap,then she starts pushing me. We stay quiet as she pushes me down the long white hall,then out the doors,and to her car. It’s close to the entrance,a white Prius,a nice car,nicer than some of the cars I’ve been in. She helps me get in to the passenger side,and buckles me in,setting my bag on the floor by my feet. She then gets in on her side,and we take off into the night. I rest my head against the window,it feels pleasant,cool against my skin. I must fall asleep at some point because the next thing I know I feel her shaking my shoulder,gently,quietly,we must be at the house. “Easy honey,we’re at the house,how about we get you inside,you can grab a shower,and I’ll make the bed up for you,I’m sure you’re exhausted honey,you’ve been through a lot,are you in any pain”she murmurs softly as I let her stroke my cheek softly,to comfort. “OK,not too much,it’s tolerable”I murmur softly, “OK honey,I’ll give you some pain meds before bed alright”she murmurs softly as I nod. 

I let her guide me inside,the house is dark and quiet,everyone in it is asleep,it’s after 2 am,really really late. She helps me get upstairs,then shows me the bathroom and the guest bedroom. She helps me get set up in the bathroom,then she leaves to go make up the bed for me. I get in the shower,and the hot water feels pleasant against my skin,allows me to wash away the dirt,the nastiness this day has brought me. I finish up,then I dry off and get changed into a pair of sweats and a t shirt. I then head down the hallway,and to the guest bedroom,where she’s waiting. The bed is ready,with nice clean sheets,and the lamp is on. It’s weird being taken care of,my own mother certainly hasn’t given a damn in a long time,but it’s nice in a way to be fussed over at the same time. I crawl into bed,and she tucks me in,plugging my phone in for me,then kissing me on the forehead,like I’m sure she does for Alex,and his brother as well,then she gives me the pain meds before I get to settled. “Get some sleep honey,I’m right down the hall if you need anything,please don’t hesitate,do you want the light on or off”she murmurs softly rubbing my back comfortingly. “OK,can we leave it on,I’d feel better that way”I murmur softly as cards a cool hand through my hair, “Of course sweet heart”she murmurs kissing me on the forehead as she gets up,then moves to the door. “Can we keep the door open”I murmur softly as she nods then does so on her way out,leaving me alone. I get settled on my side,and before I know it I’m out like a light,safe and sound,for the first time in forever,maybe my whole life,I know she’ll protect me,keep me safe,and get me a place to stay permanently,even if it’s not here,and I’ll be OK somehow,I just have to be,I’ll get through it.


End file.
